The Hardest Thing
by Lily White1
Summary: Alright, i've decided to change this to their third year. Review and tell me how you like it okay? Chapter 6 is done! finally! maybe i should start on chapter 7 now?
1. A Boy Named Sirius

**__**

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 1: A boy named Sirius

****

(A/N this is my first fan fiction and I'm really sorry if I copied anyone but here it is)

Lily Evans stood watching as three boys all sat laughing on their trunks as if the people falling through the invisible barrier were the most normal thing in the word to them. Which Lily added to herself, it was. Even though this was her third year at Hogwarts everything still surprised her. Suddenly one of the boys spotted her and waved for her to join them, Lily looked at the boy. He was quite muscular for an thirteen year old, and had long untidy black hair that fell to his shoulders, and from what Lily could see, was quite good looking too. As she glanced back over her shoulder to where her parents stood waving, she decided that she had better load her trunk onto the train before talking to anyone. However, as she turned back she realized the boys had joined her.

"You were right Sirius she _is _a third year."

"Are you a muggle-born?" The boy who had been waving to her asked.

"Yeah… why?"

"Just asking."

"oh, are you?"

"No, but Remus here is half" Another boy with glasses and untidy black hair said shoving the third boy forward.

"Oh… Will you help me load my trunk?" Lily asked timidly.

"Sure. Those your parents?" Remus asked nodding towards her parents.

"Yeah, I have a sister too, but- she's not too fond of me being a witch."

In no time, the three boys had her trunk loaded onto the train along with theirs.

"By the way I'm James Potter" the boy with glasses said, "and this is Sirius Black." He said pointing to the other boy with dark hair.

"Lily Evans"

"Lily! Your mother and I are leaving!"

"Dad! Wait!" Lily said running towards the couple who was watching near the barrier. "I'll miss you!" Lily said hugging first her mother then her father. "Write me!"

"Of course sweetie!" Her mother said kissing her, "And no kiss-"

"No kissing boys… I know I know mum! I have to wait till I'm older."

"Right" Her father said kissing the top of her head.

"Bye!" Lily called after her parents, "Tell Petti I'll miss her!"

"All aboard!"

"We'd better hurry, com'n Lil'" James said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the train.

"Go James!" Sirius whistled as she and James reached the compartment he and Remus were already in.

"Shut up Sirius." Lily said letting go of James's hand and sitting down.

"Are you gonna let Jamsie hold your hand and not me?" Sirius asked as he grabbed Lily's hand.

"Sirius, you are impossible!" Lily said turning red but not taking her hand back.

"Hey, Sirius I think she's got a crush on you." Remus said grinning over Sirius's shoulder which only made Lily turn redder.

"And so what if I do?"

"Then we've know you for ten minutes and Sirius has already stolen you from me." James said grinning at her.

"What a shame eh, Lil?"

"Yep."

By the time Lily and the boys reached Hogwarts she felt like she had known the boys most of her life already, but she still had a feeling that they were hiding something from her and she couldn't figure out why.


	2. The Sorting

****

(Ok, peeps I know its not that hard to review so please review this for me! And, I know I skipped the part with the ghosts, but I didn't feel like writing that part….

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places, they belong to J. K. Rowling… blah, blah, blah…

Ok here's the story ~Lily)

****

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 2: The Sorting

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus followed behind the rest of the third years, who were heading to the sorting ceremony. Lily could remember her sorting as plain as if it was yesterday

~Flashback~

"My brother says they torture us." One girl ahead of them said.

"I heard the make us turn a frog into a prince." Another said

"Whatever it is I hope I pass." The first said again.

"So do I."

Lily glanced at the two girls standing next to her, but they obviously hadn't heard the conversation.

~End of Flashback~

"I'm gonna put dungbombs in all the caldrons." Sirius said glancing at Lily, who was a bit mad for her memory being inturuppted, "All but Lily's"

"How sweet." Lily said smiling at Sirius.

"Anything for you." Sirius said smiling back. However, their serenity was broken by gagging sounds coming from James.

"Can you two come back to earth now?"

"If we have to…" Sirius said as they reached the Great Hall.

~Flashback~

"Wow, Lily look at that!" Sara said as a huge cloud came into view overhead. "This is so cool!"

"Completely," Lily said ducking a shooting star, then shivering, before she slid into one of the tables so that she could see over everyone's head.

"Hey! Lil, scoot over for the rest of us!" Courtney teased shoving her over.

"Oh, Court you're so kind." Lily replied sarcastically.

"I know," the girl grinned back.

~End of flashback~

"So Potter, I see your fan club is back together." Came an oily voice from behind the group.

"Shove it, Snape."

"Tut, tut, you haven't even introduced me to your latest girlfriend." Snape said turning to Lily, "You do know Potter has a reputation for never keeping a girl for longer than a week."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Lily said plainly.

"Ah so you're single." Snape smiled slightly at the thought of Lily as his girlfriend, at the same time Lily winced.

"No, she isn't," Sirius said cutting in, "She said she wasn't James's, she never said she wasn't taken. Anyway why would she want to be _your_ girl?"

"Suit yourself, Black. But you can bet she," he jerked his head towards Lily, " hasn't seen the last of me." Snape said before walking off.

"Thanks Siri, I couldn't have told him off like that." Lily said hugging Sirius, who was grinning at James over his shoulder.

~Flashback~

Suddenly a professor with black hair that was pulled back into a tight bun approached. "Welcome students, as most of you know I'm Professor McGonagall and I teach Transfiguration."

"Trans what?" Sara whispered into Lily's ear.

"I dunno." She whispered back.

"This is the sorting hat," The professor continued, "You will place it on your head as I call your name and it will tell you what house you are in. Good, now we'll start."

"Finally." Courtney groaned.

"Arenhart, Fred" A boy timidly approached the hat and placed it on his head almost immediately it shouted HUFFLEPUFF! And he ran to a cheering table.

"Bass, Molly!" A girl bravely approached the hat and waited, she was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. However, Lily hardly noticed due to Sara's squirming.

"Black, Sirius" A boy left the table near Lily Sara and Courtney.

GRYFFINDOR! The hat quickly shouted and Sirius grinned, before heading to the table where Molly Bass had sat down.

"Crabbe, Christopher" A large boy lumbered up to the hat and before it had barely touched the top of his head, he was sorted into Slytherin.

"Donson, Courtney" Courtney jumped nearly a mile into the air when she heard her name. With a quick glance at Lily and Sara she muttered, "This is it" Almost as soon as she had placed the hat on he head the hat cried out "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Evans, Lily" Lily was so surprised she jumped up and almost fell over, but she managed to control herself and headed to the hat. No sooner had she put it on then a queer voice filled her head, Ah, Lily Evans so nice to meet you. Lets see you've got the brains to be in Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and the bravery of a Gryffindor. But let's see about Slytherin, nope! You won't work there. Tell me Miss Evans where would you like to be?"

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor." She thought.

"Ah, good choice that means you're a GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily rushed to the seat beside Courtney and grinned at her.

"So you're with us, huh?" Sirius asked, leaning over dthe table to talk to Lily.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope" Sirius grinned wider

"Good" Lily shuddered as Sara joined them.

"What's good?" Sara asked.

"Sirius approves of me being in this house."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah."

"Potter, James" walked up to the hat and although it took longer than usual, he was sorted into Gryffindor. Lily began cheering as she had seen the other older Gryffindors do.

" You know Lils, if I didn't know better I'd say you like him more than me." Sirius leaned over to whisper to Lily.

"But you _do_ know better, Siri." Lily grinned back.

"Do I?" Sirius asked making such a face that all the Gryffindors laughed at him.

"Yes you do."

"I'll take your word for it."

~End of flashback~

At this a rather middle aged man stood up and began speaking. "Welcome, students. I am Albus Dumbledore, as most of you know I am the headmaster. Finnitch has added ten more rules to the list, and if you would like to see these, they will be posted outside my office. Now for the feast!" Lily watched, amazed, as the empty plates filled with food and kept refilling as people took things from them.

"James?"

"Hmm?" James replied his mouth full of food.

"Who was that guy that said I was your girlfriend?"

"Severus Snape… why?"

"Just wondering. He's a Slytherin isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Oh." Lily sighed before returning to her food.

****

(A/N muhahaha I ended it there….. ok please review!!! I feel soo bad when I don't get any, I feel like nobody likes my story! Anywayz review and I'll be happy and I'm trying to hurry with the next part! ~Lily)


	3. Remus's Secret

****

(A/N: Ugh! This is my fifth attempt at this chapter and it's annoying me! Lily keeps liking James, and Sirius is acting like a 15-year-old and I _don't_ wanna start on James…. Nevertheless, here's another attempt…

By the way, Lily's thoughts are in pink…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but Lily's Parents and Professor Spwett, and I don't own the places either, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.)

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 3: Secrets

~October~

As Lily watched James stir their potion, she distinctively felt a pair of eyes watching her.

"James?"

"Yeah Lily?

"Is anybody watching me?"

James glanced around the room, "Snape. Can't he ever leave you alone?"

"Apparently not." Lily said glancing over her shoulder where Snape stood watching her.

"I do believe he's pining for you."

"Let him… I don't care. He's a slimeball." Lily said adding lacewings to their potion as Professor Spwett stopped at their caldron.

"I hope you two are talking about your potion considering how poorly this one is looking." He said with a glance at their potion before walking away.

"Its perfectly fine! How can he say its bad?"

"Knowing him he told us to do the wrong potion…."

"Probably." Lily replied checking her watch. "Five minutes 'till class is out."

"Good."

"I have been grading your potions and I've noticed that a few Gryffindors," the professor paused for a meaningful glance at Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius before continuing, "are having trouble. Therefore I will begin assigning partners next class period."

"Great, "Lily groaned, "I bet I'll be put with Snape."

"At least it's only this class."

"But it's my worst class… Snape will just rub it in." Lily sighed as the bell rang and students began rushing into the corridors.

"Don't worry Lils. Even your worst subject is better that that slimeball's best subject." Sirius said picking up his books.

"Thanks Sirius." Lily said as she headed towards her dormitory before lunch.

~*~*~*~*~

Even as Lily walked towards her room, she could feel someone watching her.

__

"Oh quit it! Snape wouldn't follow you here! And, even if he did, he wouldn't know the password! There is no way that anybody would be watching you any way!" But even these thoughts didn't calm Lily's nerves as she dropped her books on her bed and rushed back to the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~*~

"Remus, we should tell her."

"I know, but I keep thinking she's gonna freak out or something."

"Why would she do that?"

"You've seen how people react about werewolves… Especially muggles."

"But Lily won't."

"She'll understand, Remus. I know Lily."

"I'll understand what?" Lily said sliding down beside Sirius.

"That Remus-" James cut off glancing at Remus.

"Werewolf." Remus finished, "I'm a werewolf."

"Really?" Lily asked shocked, "I didn't know they really existed."

"Do you hate me now?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because, I'm a werewolf…

"That's no reason to hate you! Avoid you once a month, maybe… but hate you? Never!"

"Thanks Lil. That means a lot."

"No problem." Lily replied calmly.

"See buddy, I told you she would be fine with it." Sirius gloated.

"But you didn't know for sure."

"No." He admitted, " But I knew she wouldn't be really weird about it… Hey, is it time to eat? I'm hungry!"

"Your always hungry!" Lily groaned.

"But I'm not ever hungry and right now I am." James replied heading towards the great hall after Sirius with Remus and Lily trailing after him.

****

( I'm gonna end it there… sorry it took so long, but I've had 3 reports due in school this week and I haven't had much time to write.)


	4. Lily's Bad News

****

(A/N sorry about my last chapter… I know it was kinda short and bad, but I had writer's block… Any way I hope you like this one better, and REVIEW IT!!!!!! Last chapter only got 2 reviews!!!

Disclaimer: I disown everybody! Even my characters, they're all driving me crazy!)

****

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 4: Lily's Bad News

~Late October~

Lily watched expectantly as the owl post flew towards the various tables hoping that one was for her.

"What Lily hoping that you're as popular as us?" Sirius joked as he fed his owl a bit of his breakfast. However, Lily just shrugged as kept watching the owls. She had just about given up when two landed on her shoulders.

"_Two_? Who sent you _two_ owls?"

"Dunno." Lily said opening one of them.

"Lily?" James asked as her face went pale.

"No… this can't happen…." Lily managed to whisper before throwing the letter down and ripping open the other one. James picked up the first one and read,

Lily~

How's school? I hope that you're keeping up with your studies. You're probably wondering why I'm writing you and not your mum… well, you know that your mum and I have been fighting a lot lately, right? Well we decided that it would be best for both of us, and you, flower, for us to get a divorce. I hope to see you again soon.

All my love,

Daddy

Ps: Hope you have a great birthday!

"Sirius, read this" James said shoving the letter into his hands and hurrying to comfort the now crying Lily.

"Go away James." Lily said trying to shove him away, but he only hugged her tighter.

"No, Lils, you need me, you need us." James whispered glancing at Remus and Sirius who had just finished reading the letter.

"No I don't! What I need is my parents to be back together!' Lily screamed and raced out of the Great Hall with James, Remus, and Sirius racing after her.

~*~*~*~*~

"Lily! Open up!" James said pounding on the door to the girl's dormitory

"Go away James! I don't want to see or speak to you!"

"Lils, open up, please?" Sirius pleaded wishing that there were someway to comfort her.

"No!"

"Sirius I think I have an idea… you go get our brooms and Remus and I will wait here."

"OK." Sirius said hurrying towards the boy's dormitory.

"Lily, I know that you really want us in there… please Lil, let us in." Remus said, barley audible through the door.

"Fine… come in." Lily said opening the door and wiping her tears away, "but don't think that this makes me feel any better."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, like you falling out the window for instance."

"Thanks James."

Just then Sirius chose that moment to return, 'I've got the brooms James, now- oh she let you in…." Sirius sighed looking down at his superman suit. "Guess I don't need this then…"

"Sirius! What the heck do you have on?" Remus asked trying to conceal his laughter.

Lily looked up and noticed Sirius's outfit, immediately bursting into giggles, "He's wearing a superman costume… he's this muggle superhero that always saves people from their problems." Lily added at James's confused look.

"Yes, and I am here to save my Lily from her problems!" Sirius said flexing his muscles, then scooping Lily up into his arms.

"Thanks Si, but I don't think even _you _can save me right now." Lily said her smile fading back into the melancholy look she had assumed earlier as tears started sliding down her face.

"Shh, it's ok Lils… we're here, we won't leave you." Sirius said hugging the girl even closer to his body before laying her on her bed, but even then she didn't let go of him, "It's ok, Lil, cry all you want."

"Sirius, do you need us to do anything?" James asked tentatively.

"You and Remus go tell Dumbledore we won't be in classes today, and if he doesn't know why, then tell him."

"Ok." James said and he and Remus silently slipped out of the room.

"Thanks Si. You're being really sweet."

"Its fine Lil, that's what friends are for. You just stay here and we'll take care of you." Sirius said brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Si?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you read the note mum sent?"

"No. Your father's was enough."

"She didn't say anything about the divorce… She acted like everything was the same. I don't even think she knows dad has sent me an owl."

"Maybe she thought it would be better if you didn't know…"

"That's probably it, but I don't get it. Its not like I wouldn't have found out anyway… Petti would've delighted me with the news as soon as I got home."

"Parents are weird like that sometimes."

****

~*~*~*~*~

"James, do you think Lily will be alright?" Remus asked as he followed James towards Dumbledore's office.

"Yeah…. Gumdrops?" James asked the statue

"Lemon heads?"

"Chocolate Frogs?"

"Thin Mints?"

"Every flavor beans?"

"Tic Tacs?" Remus tried as the Gargoyle finally opened.

"What the heck are Tic Tacs?"

"A Muggle mint… Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Lupin?" The headmaster said turning around to face them.

"Do you know about Lily's parents?"

"Yes. Moreover, I don't expect you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, or Miss Evans to attend classes today, or tomorrow, _but_ you must keep up. I will see no slacking in my school."

"Yes, Professor."

"I'll send one of the house elves up with a tray of food later."

"Thank you Professor." James said speaking for the first time since they had entered the office.

"No need to thank me, Mr. Potter. I was young once too."

Although James was tempted to ask how long ago that was he knew better, and headed towards the exit.

****

~*~*~*~*~

"Sirius, how is she?" Remus asked as he and James reached the girl's dormitory.

"She's sleeping, but I think she feels a little better." Sirius said pulling the covers over Lily's sleeping figure, "Do either of you know when her birthday is?"

"No, but I'm sure we could ask Dumbledore, he'd know." James said glancing around the room.

"Yeah or we could ask Lil."

"True."

"Well why don't we all crash here for a while and wait 'till Lily wakes up."

"Good idea." Sirius said stretching out on the floor next to Lily's bed.

"First one to notice Lil awake, wake the rest of us up." James said laying at the bottom of the bed.

"Ok." Remus yawned from the corner where he sat falling asleep.

****

(A/N yawn now I'm tired…. Or maybe that's 'cause its 10:00 here… could be both…. Hope you like it… its kinda long though…. Just remember to review!!!

~Lily White)


	5. The Wizard's Duel

****

(A/N: I'm sooooo sorry this took so long, but it took over a month to write it, then my stupid computer decided to delete it… technology stinks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but Lily's Parents and Professor Spwett, and I don't own the places either, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.)

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 5: The Wizards Duel

~December~

Remus watched Silently as Lily Played with her food, ignoring her hunger, and everyone's eyes.

"Lil-"

"Don't say it." She snapped

" You have to think about it." Remus persisted, "They don't love each other anymore."

"I don't have to do a god damned thing! And don't you ever try to tell me they don't love each other! All my life they have had nothing but love for each other, I go away for a while and they decide they don't?" Lily yelled to nobody in particular.

"They aren't doing this to hurt you."

"Really? Then who are they trying to hurt? Themselves?" Lily finished and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"We have to do something to help her."

"What can we do? She won't talk to us."

"I know, but maybe we can get her to open up…."

"I hope so." Remus sighed, gathering his books for transfiguration; "Com'n we'll be late."

"Us late for a class with our darling Minnie? You can't be serous."

"Duh! I'm Sirius, he can't be me." Sirius said not understanding what James meant, "oh, you mean serous, not Sirius… I get it now!"

"So the idiot of the group decides to check in." A voice drawled from behind.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Oh I'm scared of big bad Potty and his two boring friends."

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up." James said turning around to face Malfoy.

"So you did, but I don't have to listen."

"Maybe you should."

"James, don't let him provoke you. He's just Slytherin scum." Sirius said trying to pull his friend away

"Just Slytherin scum? You wanna prove it."

"You suggesting a fight?"

"Not a fight, a duel. Tonight."

"You're on." And with that James turned and headed to Transfiguration. 

"Si, can you tell Malfoy to meet me at the astronomy tower at 5 to midnight."

"I'd enjoy nothing less." Sirius grumbled.

"Please?"

"I don't see why you even want to do this… he can beat you with his wand hand tied behind his back."

"You're confidence assures me." James replied sarcastically, "Who says I'm actually dueling him anyway?"

"But you said-"

"One word, Astronomy."

"Wha- oh my god! He's, and then, and-" Sirius laughed figuring out what was to happen later that night, "You do amaze me sometimes Jaimesie, my boy."

"Since Mr. Potter is so amazing, why is his beetle currently crawling up your shirt Mr. Black?" McGonagall asked trying to hide a smile as Sirius jumped up and did a sort of a dance to get the beetle off.

"James! Why didn't you tell me?" He yelled. 

"I thought you knew." James laughed at the still dancing Sirius.

"I can't believe he hasn't realized what we're doing." Sirius laughed hysterically.

"If you don't shut up the whole school will know." James said annoyed with Sirius' state.

"Have either of you seen Lily?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"Not since Potions."

"Neither have i."

"Me neither, That's why I asked. Usually she can't wait to tell us something, and now she's almost avoiding us."

"You're right. We'll see her in astronomy and if we don't we'll talk to her tomorrow morning."

"Right." James said starting up the stairs.

~15 minutes later~

"Why do they have to make this tower so damn high?"

"So that you can ask us that every Wednesday night."

"Oh, I thought it'd be a more practical reason."

"This is Hogwarts. Nothing's practical." James commented opening the door to the Astronomy tower.

"So you _did_ decide to show up."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Tongoli!" Malfoy shouted hitting James squarely with the spell.

"Treocluus!" James squeaked but nothing happened to Malfoy, 'What the hell have you done to my voice?"

"I see you can't even perform a decent spell." Malfoy laughed as he prepared for another spell.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Vincett called, "Disarm your self and return to your dormitory! You will be informed of the time of your detention in the morning!"

"Um- professor?"

"Yes, Potter."

"My voice?"

"Oh, so sorry. What spell did he use?"

"Tongoli."

"A fairly easy spell to reverse." The professor said, before muttering a spell, "There, your voice should return to normal."

"Thank you professor." James said as the rest of the students arrived and took their seats.

"Lily's not here." Sirius whispered to James and Remus.

"I know. I wonder where- never mind here she is." Remus replied as lily burst into the door looking like she had run up the stairs to the tower.

"I'm sorry professor, I overslept." She panted, although she looked more like she had been crying than sleeping.

"Lils, you ok?" James asked as she took her seat.

"I will be."

****

(There! Done!!!!! Finally~ I'm gonna warn you now a lot of my stories are probably going to be delayed.

~Lily)


	6. Birthdays, Balloons, and Bathing suits

**__**

(A/N: I'm more sorry than ever that this took so long. However, I had a complete brain freeze on what to do for this story, but now I'm forcing myself to sit down and write it.

Disclaimer: Everything and everyone mentioned in the books belong to J. K. Rowling, the rest is all mine.)

****

The Hardest Thing

Chapter 6: Birthdays, Balloons, and Bathing suits

Lily sighed as she walked along the edge of the lake. She knew her friends were only trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't helping. She thought about her slipping grades and the gaining distance between her and the boys, and she knew that if this kept up she had the chance of not only losing her friends, but being expelled too. Lily sighed and kicked a tuft of grass as a single tear slid down her cheek, but within that tear held all the pain of her parents divorce, her sister's cruelty, and being thrust into a place she didn't belong, yet not belonging anywhere else.

"Lily?" Sirius called from a place further along the lake.

"Hmm?"

"This way." Lily sighed and followed Sirius. She had been woken early that morning to find the only presents at the foot of her bed were the ones from her parents. Nevertheless, what was to be expected? She had told nobody it was her birthday, but now she wished she had. Shortly after Sirius had barged in and told her to meet him down by the lake at noon with her swimsuit, and as quickly as he had barged in, he was gone.

It was noon now, and Lily was already half frozen and wished she had never followed Sirius' command, but something about the way he'd said it made her believe that he was up to something other than his usual pranks.

"Right around this grove." Sirius had stopped and waited for her to catch up and he gently took her hand and led her through the grove of trees.

"SURPRISE!" James and Remus jumped out in front of the couple and balloons appeared along with a banner reading: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY! She was ecstatic to say the least.

"You guys shouldn't have."

"I know, but we did." Sirius grinned; hugging Lily; James and Remus soon followed suit.

"I take it you plan to get me in the lake in late October.'

"It was Sirius' idea."

"He wouldn't shut up."

"And they gave in." Sirius grinned broader and took off his shirt, "Anyone care to join me in a swim?" He gave a meaningful look at James.

"We might as well." James sighed and removed his shirt too, "Coming Lil?" He and Sirius were removing their shoes, and Sirius looked like he was having a bit of trouble.

"Yeah, one sec." Lily took off her shirt and carefully placed it on a bush where it wouldn't get dirty, then did likewise with her pants. She then placed her Shoes next to her clothes and looked at Remus, 'Coming in?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if we should write a note saying it was all Sirius' idea for when the drag our cold, dead, frozen bodies out of the water." Lily laughed. Remus was right, unless the Giant Squid provided himself and the merpeople with a heated pool; they would most likely freeze to death.

~*~*~*~

Lily climbed out of the water, surprisingly warm for December. "James what did you do to the water?"

"Nothing. It's always this warm."

"Maybe I should come swimming more often then, its actually quite refreshing." Lily grinned.

"Maybe."

"What about presents?" Sirius had begun whining almost as soon as he had stepped out of the lake.

"You know, if I didn't know this was _my_ birthday, I'd swear its yours."

"It isn't? Oh well, you'll just remember all this for mine won't you?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Lily grinned and pulled the towel tighter around her shoulders. If only her parents were together, and Sara and Courtney hadn't stopped talking to her over some petty trinket… then today would be perfect. But, Lily sighed, today wasn't perfect. It never would be.

"Why is my Lily-Lily sighing?" Sirius moved a bit closer in case Lily needed him.

"I'm just thinking. Nothing to call Professor Brummand about." Lily giggled. Professor Brummand was the Hogwarts Nurse who not only loved handing out bandages for everything, weather a scratch was present or not, but she also loved to give unneeded medicine to anyone who stood still long enough to swallow it.

"Alright as long as my flower is ok." Lily couldn't help but be amused at the slight jealous twinge coming into James' eyes. In fact, she quite enjoyed it.

"Open my present first." A girl's voice came from behind Lily, but although she recognized the voice she couldn't remember who it was.

"Or you could open mine." Came another voice, this one she recognized.

"Sara!" Lily spun around and embraced the two girls. "Courtney! I can't believe you guys."

"I can't believe we ever believed you took those necklaces!"

"Can you ever forgive us?" Lily's silent response was nodding, she knew that now everything would be alright.

"Thank you." She whispered, "Thank you so much."


End file.
